


Yautja sandwich

by Larissaloki, ThoughtfulBreadPolice



Series: Predator series [3]
Category: Marvel, Predators (2010)
Genre: Alpha - Freeform, Anal Sex, Fingering, Interspecies, IronShield - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Smut, Stony - Freeform, Yautja, a/b/o dynamics, blowjob, omega - Freeform, predator - Freeform, stuckony - Freeform, winteriron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 06:02:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17996291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larissaloki/pseuds/Larissaloki, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoughtfulBreadPolice/pseuds/ThoughtfulBreadPolice
Summary: Is this where we drop prompts??? Hey. Hey. Hey. So ooman Tony. And Predator Bucky and Steve in a dispute about the smol accident prone genius. And Tony who knows they're fighting over something but not what (because he doesn't understand the clicking) says, "Why don't you guys just share?" ((All the smut))Oh man… oh man oh man oh man, an au within an au here. If i made the my predator/human au a stuckony rather than a winteriron!





	Yautja sandwich

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my smutty au within an au XD basically a stuckony storyline that spins off from the first meeting. hope you all enjoy!

The disputes seem small at first, wanting to be the first to greet Tony at the beginning of a new day; pushing at each other’s shoulders in challenge when the other tries to greet Tony first. Bucky is not pleased when Steve seems to be making a move on Tony. His Tony. 

Bucky is especially not pleased when Steve starts to also bring back little things for Tony, old tech that he wants to share, a kill for Tony to eat and the skull buffered and polished for a trophy. More than a few times, the two had resorted to scuffling around in the dirt, Tony watching baffled at the sidelines wondering why they keep fighting. Tony is more often than not, oblivious to their advances much to their constant dismay. 

Tony finally has enough when another fight involving roars and shoving happens over dinner, Tony just wants it all to end so he tries to diffuse the situation the only way he can think of. Throwing a lump of food at them to get their attention. 

“Hey hey come on guys! Knock it off! Stop fighting and maybe share whatever it is you guy both want”

Tony suggests, as he eats some of the weird alien animal that Bruce had managed to cook for them all that Bucky had caught for them. It tasted good whatever this was.

Finally, Steve and Bucky stop fighting and seem to stare at him for a few moment, clicks and curious head tilts are his only indication that they had heard him. Ignoring them though, Tony keeps on eating while looking over samples from some plant for Bruce.

“Ooooh this plant seems deadly, let’s get more samples,” 

That night the two Yautja’s come to an agreement, it took a good few hours of growls and near fights again but eventually they decided they could share the Omega. 

For weeks after they both relentlessly work together to show Tony their intentions, showing him they they would both be good providers for the pretty omega. Their once scuffles of challenge become play fights when the trio go exploring, Steve and Bucky putting on a show for Tony by flexing when they can and lifting stupidly heavy things. Delighting when his face darkens with a blush. They found out from Jan that it means he enjoys the displays, she even gives them pointers on how to woo Tony.

The moment Tony realises that the two are courting him, he tries everything to deny it, unsure how to handle the fact that two Yautja find him attractive. He goes to Bruce and Jan for help. 

“Their both courting me? I think? I mean…what do I do?” Jiggling his leg nervously from his position crouched by them, the three of them crowded by a scanner. Taking readings of the ground below. 

“Tony sweetie, what does your heart feel? Do you like them both or just Bucky?” Jan notes down the results in a book as Bruce quickly tells her them. He’s trying to keep out of this thank-you. 

Blushing as he thinks on it, Tony spends hours mulling over the last few weeks and both Yautja’s actions. When he next sees them he pays close attention to his reactions to them and how they treat him. By the end of the night he comes to the conclusion, he does indeed care for them both. 

The Yautja don’t kiss but the two had their own ways to greet him an show affection, bumping foreheads together and nuzzling the more popular ways. They left the kissing for Tony; both Bucky and Steve loved it, cherishing each kiss.

Eventually Tony was ready for more, and was more than curious how it would work, deciding eventually the conversation had to come up at some point, he asks. 

“So when you guys decide to share me, do you plan to share me when mating as well?” Tony gives them both a cheeky grin, the trio sat in a clearing atop of a Clift overlooking the jungle before them.

Both Yautja’s freeze when they hear those words, before slowly turning to look at Tony. Tony swallows thickly as arousal pikes through him when he sees the twin predatory looks on their faces, their masks off allowing Tony to see them properly.

Together like a well oiled machine, they both stalk towards him, splitting to come from both sides of Tony. Flanking him in the best way possible. Unable to hide his excitement, Tony sits up as he glances from one to the other, not sure who to focus his attention on as the approach agonisingly slow.

Steve reaches him first from his left, with a soft growl Steve moves to press against Tonys back, forcing him to face Bucky on all fours. Shivering Tony feels his eyes slid shut as he feel all of Steve’s delicious hard muscles flex against him. Especially one in particular.

With a soft moan in appreciation, Tony force his eyes to open; that he didn’t realise he had closed; as he smells Bucky settle in front of him. His waistline right in front of Tony’s face. Purring, Tony peers up through his eyelashes at Bucky, who trills encouragingly back at him as Bucky quickly undoes his armour and leather coverings. Letting them drop to the floor with a thud and a clink. 

“Well hello big boy…” 

Blinking in awe, Tony watches as Bucky hardens, his cock was much thicker and longer than the average human Alpha that was for damn sure. Tony could feel his mouth water in anticipation as he eyed it with hunger. Behind he can feel Steve thumbless with his shorts, growling in frustration Steve ends up tearing off the short while ignoring Tony’s squawk of protest.

Purring once he has Tony’s beautiful skin exposed, Steve wastes no time spreading his cheeks to get straight to his hole, which is already readily leaking slick causing Steve’s clawed hands to slide a bit.  
Sliding one hand through Tony’s hair, Bucky brings Tony’s attention back onto himself as he urges Tony to take his cock into his mouth. Humming happily, Tony licks at Bucky’s dick, getting a taste before eagerly sucking at it. Trying to fit as much in as he can. Moaning happily, Tony wiggles excitedly as he feels distantly, Steve start to carefully stretch his rim and hole. Taking his time to loosen the omega before him.

Clicking and trilling with pleasure, it’s a battle for Bucky to keep still, both the Yautja’s very aware just how fragile the human between them is, perhaps when they are more aware of Tony’s limits, they can let loose a bit more.

So focused on Sucking Bucky off, enjoying pulling trills and growls from the darker Yautja, Tony is barely aware as Steve steadily increases the number of fingers. Only realising when Steve pulls his hand carefully free, Tony whining at the loss of those amazing fingers. 

Steve doesn’t leave him waiting long before he’s pushing in, the width making Tony gasp around his mouthful. Allowing Tony a few moments to adjust, Steve sets up a fast pace. Driving into Tony and pushing him further onto Bucky, relaxing his throat as much as he can, Tony lets the cock in his mouth slide in further and further with each hard thrust. 

Soon the sound of skin smacking skin and wet sounds fill the air, heated moans and clicks form a intimate song that only they can hear. 

Between the two of them they bring Tony to orgasm quickly. Crying out as his hole clenches down onto Steve locking around his cock which makes Steve roar out in pleasure, soon cumming himself. Pulling back a bit, Bucky lets Tony catch his breath before pushing his dick back into his mouth and is soon spilling down his throat. 

Easily the best time Tony has ever had, he thinks later- worn out and clenching down on Steves dick periodically, a contented purr rumbling through him.


End file.
